dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex Stewart
Rex Stewart is the son of John Stewart and Shayera Hol. He has inherited his mother's powers and becomes Warhawk. Biography ''Batman Beyond: The Call Warhawk was a very stern and valiant warrior who had a slightly impulsive temperament. When the JLU was suspected of having a traitor among its ranks, Warhawk wasn't at all amenable to Batman's inclusion in the team, after Superman recruited him without their consent. Warhawk immediately spurned Batman and dismissed him as a punk. Even after saving Aquagirl's life, Warhawk reprimanded Batman for not calling him and Big Barda on the intercoms. During a rescue mission, Warhawk got an emergency call on the JLU frequency. However, upon realizing Batman didn't get that call, Warhawk became suspicious. He told Batman to stay behind, and headed off to deflect an incoming warhead. He activated his body covering armor, and then shed it and fled to safety. He operated the armor remotely, and when Superman (Starro) detonated the missile, Warhawk appeared to be killed. A few hours later, Warhawk returned to the Metro Tower, when Batman was revealing to the JLU the real culprit behind the sabotages and attacks. His return was greeted with great relief by his teammates. He explained how he had eluded death and what had prompted the deception. Warhawk's opinion of Batman started to change, as he actually praised him for disobeying his previous command to stay behind. Although Warhawk set off to take revenge on Superman, he was held back by his teammates who wanted to give Superman the benefit of the doubt. However, when Starro was forced to surface, a battle between Superman and the League ensued. After the whole ordeal, Warhawk admitted to being wrong about Batman. Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing'' In the alternate future created by Chronos, Warhawk, an aged Static, Batman and the old Bruce Wayne, were the only surviving JLU members. After both the Metro Tower and the Batcave had been destroyed, the remaining JLU used an abandoned high school as their headquarters. Later on, the JLU saved the modern-day Justice League (John Stewart, Batman, and Wonder Woman) from Chronos's enhanced Jokerz. Afterwards, Warhawk introduced himself as Rex Stewart, the son of John Stewart and Shayera Hol. As soon as the Justice League and JLU found Chronos, they engaged his Jokerz in another fight. All of these events were erased when John and Batman reversed Chronos's effect in the timestream. Powers *Super strength *Flight Relationships *Superman - Leader. *Bruce Wayne - Leader. *Batman - Teammate. *Aquagirl - Friend and teammate. *John Stewart - Father. *Green Lantern - Teammate. *Hawkgirl - Mother. *Big Barda - Teammate. *Starro - Enemy. Gallery Warhawk (Batman Beyond).jpg|Warhawk deals with a Superman Robot. Rex Stewart.jpg|Rex talks with his father. Pan08.jpg|Warhawk as a member of Justice League Screen_Shot_2014-01-09_at_11.49.54_AM.png|Warhawk tells Justice League that he think that Superman tried to kill him Screen Shot 2014-01-13 at 12.45.49 PM.png|Warhawk is angry that Kal-El tried to kill him Screen Shot 2014-01-13 at 12.06.20 PM.png|Warhawk's suit 1613372-02.jpg Screen_Shot_2014-01-09_at_11.54.05_AM.png|Staro attacks Warhawk and Big Barda Screen_Shot_2014-01-09_at_12.45.17_PM.png|Warhawk and Big Barda mind controlled by Starro Screen_Shot_2014-01-09_at_12.48.35_PM.png Screen_Shot_2014-01-09_at_12.47.48_PM.png|Justice League is mind controlled by Starro Justice League Unlimited (Batman Beyond)2.jpg Category:Hawkman Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing Characters Category:Heroes Category:Thanagarians Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Flight Category:Batman Beyond: The Call Characters Category:Justice League members Category:DC Animated Universe Characters